A connecting device that is generally applied to connect hoses or pipes corresponds to a device that connects a plurality of hoses or pipes to extend the overall length of the hose or pipe and adjust the movement of a fluid flowing through the connecting device.
In particular, a connecting device that connects fire hoses or pipes is required to connect a long distance from a fire truck to a fire point and supply water in a situation in which the entry of a fire truck to the fire is difficult due to vehicles, various obstacles, and the like at the time of fire fighting, and therefore the connecting device may connect a plurality of hoses each having a length of approximately 15 m to extend the overall length of the connected hoses through which water is supplied.
In FIGS. 1 to 4, a general connecting device for connecting hoses or pipes is disclosed. The general connecting device 30 includes a rotor 31 provided therein, a cap 32 provided at one side of the connecting device 30, and a handle 34 coupled to an upper portion of a shaft 33 coupled to the rotor 31.
Thus, when rotating the handle 34 in a case of opening and closing the general connecting device 30, the inside of the connecting device 30 may be opened and closed while the rotor 31 is rotated by the shaft 33.
However, the above-described general connecting device has a problem in that it may be bent against or collide with corners or the like, or the handle may be caught by the corners or the like while being moved in alleys or stairs so that the connecting device may malfunction or the movement of the connecting device may be disturbed.
In addition, in the case of the general connecting device, the water pressure applied to a fire hose rapidly increases when the nozzle of the fire hose is closed, so that the movement and manipulation of the hose becomes inconvenient due to an increase in the weight of the hose, and a hydrant valve or the like should be separately manipulated in order to adjust the hydraulic pressure inside the hose.